The present invention relates to a deflecting module for an elevator for deflection of support means supporting an elevator car and a counterweight, wherein the support means are guided by way of deflecting rollers producing a change in direction of the support means.
A deflecting module with two deflecting rollers is shown in the published German specification DE 23 33 120, wherein each roller deflects a flat support means supporting an elevator car and a counterweight. One roller is fixedly connected with a rotatable axle carried by a bracket. The other roller is rotatably arranged at the axle.
A disadvantage of this known equipment is that in the case of several rollers arranged adjacent to one another the deflecting module has a very wide construction and is not usable in every case when there are narrow shaft conditions.